<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait For Me by unisun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963911">Wait For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unisun/pseuds/unisun'>unisun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confusion, Dreams, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tags Contain Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unisun/pseuds/unisun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream/Clay has lucid dreams about a girl, but he never remembers her face and she never reveals her name. A girl y/n is new at streaming Minecraft and a clip from one of her streams goes viral, causing Dream to notice her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE DO NOT LET CREATORS FIND THIS! I'm not expecting this story to really go anywhere because I'm new to writing so this is all for good fun. If creators find the story, I probably won't delete it but I will be embarrassed so let's not do that! Haha. I really hope you enjoy and let me know if you have any criticism or critique. Thank you! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Y/N POV</strong>
</p><p>My eyes slowly opened around 8 am, the sun peeking through the curtains, perfectly hitting my face. I let out a dramatic sigh and roll over to my phone. 'More notifications than usual,' I thought, 'Whatever drama I'm in, I'll deal with it later.' And proceeded to open my phone and scroll on tiktok until I finally got out of bed to shower. I slowly step into the water that's just hot enough to burn, and let the stress melt off my shoulders with a deep breath.<br/>
Slowly my mind starts to wander to the night before, streaming until 3 am practicing parkour on Minecraft (what else?) and finally hitting 400 views for the first time. A grin come across my face as I quickly finish my routine. When I get done, I step back out of the shower and look at myself in the mirror. The bags under my y/e/c eyes were more noticeable than ever, and my y/h/c hair was much crazier than normal. But at that moment, I couldn't care less. I smiled at myself and turned on my phone to play my music playlist (the first song was Circles by Post Malone) and danced around while I got dressed, ate breakfast, and brushed my teeth.</p><p>After a while, I plopped back into bed and decided to address the crazy amount of notifications on my phone. My eyes went wide and heart started racing as I realized a clip from my stream the night before was going viral and being reposted everywhere. "YESSSS!!" I screamed, jumping out of my bed and bouncing on the balls of my feet while I checked Twitter. 200 new followers overnight. 'I finally did it... People are seeing my content.' I couldn't help smiling goofily and checking out the clip for the third time. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> I was silent as I jumped back and forth on the trap doors, quickly ascending and hitting the finish line. "WOAH guys, whoever made this one is EPIC! That was hard. Thanks so much!" </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>I still hadn't done a face reveal so it was just my voice, but the video was popping off even without it. I went to the comments on the stranger's post to say my thanks, when I noticed one comment in particular.</p><p><strong>Dream</strong>: :O blown away</p><p>I stared for about 10 seconds before it really sank in. "AHHHH HANNAH!!" I yelled as I dialed her number. "Pick up pick up pick up..." </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Yo" </p>
  <p>"HANNAH"</p>
  <p>"WHAT WEIRDO!? DON'T YELL AT ME DAMN!"</p>
  <p>"He NOTICED ME!!!!" </p>
  <p>"uh.. who?"</p>
  <p>I roll my eyes because of course she doesn't know.</p>
  <p>"Dream, duh!"</p>
  <p>"Oh the green Minecraft guy you're all obsessed with. That's pretty cool. I'm kinda busy right now though. Ya know, work and stuff. Can we talk later?" </p>
  <p>"Of course sissy! Be safe, I love you." </p>
  <p>"I love you too."</p>
</blockquote><p>I hung up on my best friend and decided to stream again, but on my SMP. I start up the stream and immediately had 30 people join. "Oh my gosh- hi guys! Welcome. How's everyone doing?"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>2 hours later</strong>
</p><p>"The chat is really fun today wow. Also the house is done, what do we think hm?" I asked, panning in on the house. I look at the chat and it's going crazy "Woah, what happened??" I scrolled up and saw </p><p><strong>dreamwastaken-</strong>dreamwastaken- parkour master and builder?</p><p>"Oh uhhhhh.. hi Dream! Pogs in chat everyone baha." After that I watched intently to see if he would say anything else, but the moment never came.</p><p>
  <strong>30 minutes later</strong>
</p><p>"I think I'm gonna go for today guys. Thanks for all the donations and subs! It means so much, really. Bye, loves!" </p><p>I turned off the stream to go eat lunch. I looked around and decided I would clean my apartment a bit. I put in my headphones and played my favorite song. I swayed back and forth while it played...</p><p>
  <em>Girl come to me in a dream</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I don't even know her name </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A pretty mark upon her breast</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To signify her from the rest</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But her and I are just the same</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Building bridges out of fame</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stand upon a dinner plate</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And tells me that I'll have to wait</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it won't be easy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a thing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To believe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a dream</em>
</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the afternoon, I sat around planning my next YouTube video and relaxing. I made myself dinner and brushed my teeth before watching George's stream and falling asleep, feeling happier than I ever had in my life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dream's POV</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>She used to only come to him sometimes. She would show up put of nowhere, but never for long enough to really think about. She had no face, or maybe she did but he just never remembered. As far as he knew, she had no name. No matter how many times he asked, she would always just make him forget he ever asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knew nothing about her, and yet he couldn't help but feel connected to her somehow. She had a deeper meaning, he just hadn't discovered it yet. She visits him every night now, in his dreams of course.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's your name?" I ask her for probably the millionth time in the year I've known her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She says nothing, but that's all he needs to know what's coming. She climbs onto him, straddling his lap. She puts a hand on the back of his neck and kisses him, just like she always does. Always in the same room, his room. She makes her own boundaries, never letting him go too far. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He loses himself around her; almost drowns in her scent of vanilla and something distinctly her. He gives in to her again, giving up on the question as he chooses to grab her hips and kiss her neck, leaving a faint mark on her chest....</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>I shoot upright on my bed, breathing hard and in a cold sweat. </p><p>"Ugh" I groan, slamming my body back down on my sheets, head hitting my pillow harshly. I turn over to check the time. 5:26, too early. 'I am not getting up this early again.' I thought to myself and rolled back over. I layed there, trying to think of anything other than her kiss, her skin, her warmth, her..</p><p>"FINE, holy fuck." I whisper screamed, cursing my body. I open my phone to tiktok and immediately see a video from a twitch stream. The person was a beast, jumping on the slime and wall jumps. I decide it's pretty cool so I double tap the video and move on. </p><p>After scrolling for a long while, I go to Twitter and see people tagged me in another video of the twitch streamer, them finishing the course. "Damn. Impressive." I say to myself and leave a quick comment. </p><p><strong><span class="u">Pandas</span></strong>- u up? gotta film         <em>received at 7:49</em></p><p><strong><span class="u">Dream</span></strong>- yea gimme a sec.       <em>sent at 7:50</em></p><p>"Did not feel like 2 hours..." I mumble to myself. I get out of bed and log onto my computer, setting everything up. "Hey Sapnap. Good morning," I say with a big yawn after the call connected. </p><p>"Good morning man. You sound tired. Didn't sleep again?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. </p><p>"Nah, I slept don't worry." Letting out a small laugh. </p><p>Sapnap paused before his response came.</p><p>"She there again?" He asked in a small voice.</p><p>"Uh. Yeah... still no face, before you ask. I don't get it. Why does she come to me if she won't let me know who she is?" </p><p>"I dunno man. That's weird as fuck."</p><p>I suddenly felt insecure about the topic so I decided to change the subject. "Yeah... let's just film this, I got shit I gotta do today haha."</p>
<hr/><p>"Thanks for watching guys! Don't forget to like and subscribe..."</p><p>I quickly leave the call, not being in the mood for conversation after his rant. I finally get up to go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. My hair is up in a sort of bun, eyebags glowing through. I notice I'm also looking a bit more thin than normal. "Asshole" I say to myself in the mirror and decide a cold shower might help my mood a bit so I quickly do that and check the time.</p><p>'11 o'clock already...' I think as I leave the bathroom. 'I should probably eat something.' I head to the kitchen and find patches. "Hey baby... how is she today?" I mutter in a baby voice. She nudges against my hand and I grin. I get up and make some ramen and look around at my dirty apartment, deciding not to clean it. While I'm eating, I go to twitch to see if any mutuals are live. I scroll to see none of my friends, but I spot the person from the videos this morning in my suggested. Intrigued, I click on it. </p><p>"4, 5, 6, 7. Okay I think that's even. Oh, thank you ABCsparkles for the donation! To answer your question, I like both but I'm more of a cat person haha." </p><p>I sit for a second staring at the screen. Everything about this girl makes me uncomfotable in the best way possible. She finished her house and I couldn't help but be amazed. It wasn't really that the house was breathtaking or awesome, something about it just felt right. So of course, I told her. It seemed to really make her and the chat happy of course, so I stayed around. Laughing when she laughed, and getting most of her references. </p><p>"What's my favorite song? Hmmm probably Wait For Me. Go check it out! It's a little old but really relaxing in a weird way ya know? Baha." She said at one point, probably replying to a donation. Feeling entranced, I decided to check out the song she spoke about. It took a bit of searching but...</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps I knew her long ago</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wrote her poems at nine years old</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But then I did become a man</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And let her slip right through my hands</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Practiced all my wit and charm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Had many girls on every arm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I learned the depths of love and hate</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But never did learn how to wait</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You say it like it's easy to do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a thing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To believe </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a dream</em>
</p><p>For the rest of the afternoon I listened to the song, pondering on why I felt so comfortable yet <em>so...</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It will be pretty slow from here on I believe, but I figured the story would be boring if they were living their own lives with nothing to do with each other. I also know that I included the characters basically doing the same things, but I wanted to show the difference in the characters through their actions (y/n being more bright and Dream being more down and a little sad). I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but hopefully soon! Let me know some ideas for the next chapter in the comments. Thanks loves!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>